Lowell Tracey
Lowell Tracey was a character in on The CW's iZombie. He first appears in the fifth episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Bradley James. History Meeting Liv Lowell and four skydivers in a plane drink a shot, then jump, one by one. He looks ill. One of the skydivers Holly dies. Peyton and Liv look at Holly’s pictures, and the sick guy, Lowell, is in a video on the page, filmed at a party the night before, and Liv has one of Holly’s memories, of him not wanting to jump. Clive and Liv start interviewing Lowell as Liv is convinced by her visions that her death wasn't accidental. He’s surprised to see Liv enter the room. He recognizes her name. Clive asks why a company called MaxRager paid for the skydiving. Apparently, the divers were all paid by this company to do extreme stunts. Liv wants to know why Lowell jumped last, when Holly was supposed to. Lowell admits he got nervous. Clive also wants to know why Lowell was missing for half an hour after the jump, he claims to have gotten lost after he landed. Clive leaves to see the helmet cam footage. Liv asks why Lowell was upset in the video from the night before. Lowell was upset because he hated the party and claims he was not sleeping with Holly. He asks if Liv has a boyfriend. Clive reenters. MaxRager destroyed the footage. At Holly's funeral, Liv is wandering around in Carson's room when Lowell catches her and offers to make Liv a drink. He heard about the drugs and Liv and Holly’s history. He wants to know how Liv voted when Holly was kicked out of the sorority. Liv admits she voted against Holly. Lowell confesses they always did a shot before a jump. It was Carson’s turn to bring the drink. Lowell can’t remember who poured the drinks. Lowell admits that he knew Carson and Ren were sleeping together. He confesses that he is telling Liv this to get a date. Lowell admits that he changed recently, and makes their drinks with hot peppers. Lowell’s a zombie too. Lowell admits he noticed Liv was a zombie right away. He dyes his hair to hide it. Lowell realizes Liv ate Holly’s brain and has her memories. Lowell was messed up on the plane because he felt himself about to go into full on zombie mode. He let Holly jump first so he wouldn’t attack her, then jumped himself to protect the pilot. Later, Lowell shows at Liv’s work. Ravi teases her a little, then Lowell gives Liv a gift. Hot sauce made from the world’s hottest pepper. Lowell talks about how lonely being a zombie is. Seeing Liv gave him hope again. He asks her out, but the arrival of a dead body interrupts. She says she is free over the weekend and will call him."Flight Of The Living Dead" Liv calls Lowell and says she has to cancel the date. She says she’s sick and then says since he’s a zombie she can tell him the truth and says she ate some bad brains. Later, Lowell shows up at Liv's apartment with anti-anxiety meds. He says he had a brain with PTSD last week. She invites him in for a drink. She tells Ravi she’ll call him back and ends the vid chat. Lowell asks about the cheetos dust all over her. She tells him she was supposed to marry a guy then had to break off the engagement and says she can’t be with that guy. Lowell has a drink with her and he’s totally sympathetic and she asks why he’s in Seattle from London. He says he left to get away from the depressing weather then admits it was a girl then asks about her ex. They swap zombification stories. He says he got a scratch on his leg at a bachelor party of a friend. She tells him she woke up in a body bag. She asks how he eats and he says he knows a guy at a funeral home. Liv says she’d like to see him play but he says he doesn’t play in public any more since the pre-gig adrenaline rush can set off his zombie urges. He says he only plays in the studio now and she says that’s unfair and awful. He says he’s ben wishing someone would say something like that. He goes to kiss her and she flinches and he says he’s sorry. It’s really awkward then and she sees a video on the screen and says it’s about the case. Lowell leaves. Later, Liv goes looking for Lowell and whistles at him. She asks if they can reboot the date from where it left off. He says he gets she’s still not over Major and she says she’s closer. He says he’s in no rush but she kisses him."Virtual Reality Bites" Lowell arrives at the morgue and he and Ravi exchange some small talk about the UK. Later, Ravi is running tests on Lowell and reveals that he believes the zombie virus is caused by a combination of a bad batch of Utopium and an unlisted ingredient in the Max Rager energy drink. He shows Lowell his lab rats, on which he's experimenting through trial and error. Lowell excuses himself to go back to the studio; he's got a date with Liv, but he isn't particularly affectionate before he leaves. Later, at Liv's apartment, Liv kisses Lowell to shut him up when he starts rambling about Zombieland. She's offended when he doesn't actually seem to enjoy the kiss. Lowell had eaten the brain of a gay man. This means their date will be basically drinking, girl talk and dancing before he goes home without doing anything physical."Maternity Liv" Death Lowell heads home and Liv shows up and says they need to talk. Lowell says the brains he eats come from funeral homes but she says Blaine is a liar and says he lied to her because he didn’t tell her. She says she saw Blaine slaughter the kid who they ate this morning. She asks how he can not know that Blaine is killing. She asks how he can not know this. He says he’s only had a couple of visions and never saw Blaine killing. He says Blaine made him a zombie and made the deal to deliver the brains. She wants to know how to get in touch with him. Liv says there is no us because she doesn’t recognize a guy who eats the brains of murdered homeless kids. He asks what she’s going to do and she asks why it matters. He says he’s in love with her. Ravi texts and says they have a body. Liv says that’s a problem then leaves. Sometime after, Lowell calls Liv but she doesn't answer. Later, Liv is polishing boots when Lowell shows up. She says she wants him to go. He hands her a bag and says it’s for her. He says it’s Michael Kenny who was interred yesterday at Evergreen Memorial. She’s shocked he dug up a grave and says it must have been awful. He says he was an English teacher and says his daughter read a sonnet at the funeral. He says he threw up after. He says they eat people and then repeats it. Liv says she knows. Lowell says he was a coward and didn’t want to know. He says he should have tried to know and says he ate the kids that Blaine killed and says he’s so sorry. He seems so tortured. Liv steps closer and kisses him. Lowell and Liv lie in bed and she asks how Blaine’s service works. He says one more year of it and his trust fund will be gone. He shows her the menu on his phone – it’s gourmet zombie food. She says this menu is homeless teenagers that Blaine kills for profit. She says Blaine has to die and she’s going to kill him. Lowell calls Blaine and invites him to come tomorrow night to jam since Blaine has been bugging him about it. Lowell tells her he’s a weenie and a wimp and says he probably shouldn’t tell the woman he loves that. He says she deserves a man who’ll jump into the line of fire so he’ll do his best. She says he’s not a weenie and says he jumps out of a plane. He says to remember that when she sees a puddle of urine at his feet. She asks if they’re really doing this. Lowell and Blaine go out onto the roof to drink and chat. They toast. Liv is in a nest ready to shoot him. Lowell looks around nervously and says he’s getting warm and moves the heater when he figures out the problem. Blaine invites Lowell to go to the Cobain exhibit. He says he has something of Cobains to show Blaine and goes inside. He texts Liv to ask what’s up as she hasn't taken the shot. Blaine takes a call as Lowell comes out with the guitar. Liv texts and says she can’t do it. Julien calls Blaine and Lowell gets a vision of the kid who’s brain he ate and Blaine killing him. Blaine asks where the trip just took him. Lowell jokes and says it looked like Bonaroo. Blaine takes the call from Julien then rants and says it’s unacceptable. Lowell stares over where he knows Liv is hiding. She sees Lowell get a determined look on his face. Lowell stabs Blaine who says he’s a terrible host and then shoots Lowell in the head."Patriot Brains" Ravi covers up the existence of zombies by confirming his death as suicide. Liv has been a nervous wreck ever since."Mr. Berserk" Powers and Abilities Powers *'Memory Absorption:' When he consumes a new brain he absorbs memories of the deceased. They appear as visions. **'Trait and Skill Absorption:' When he consumes the brain of a person he temporarily absorbs some of their traits and skills. * Pseudo-Immortality: Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Lowell does not belong to both and thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e. fatality). *'"Zombie Mode": '''When in danger or in the midst of a violent confrontation, Lowell's zombie characteristics fully surface, causing his eyes to turn into those of a zombie and allowing him to perform incredible feats. **'Enhanced Strength/Agility': When in "full blown zombie mode", Lowell's physical strength and speed are enhanced. Weaknesses *'Hunger for Brains:' Since he is a zombie, he must feed on brains at least once a month to keep his humanity and survive, otherwise he becomes "dumber" and more like a proper zombie. *'Adrenaline:''' A zombies abilities are triggered by adrenaline. Making it hard to control and hard to hide. Appearances Trivia Character Notes *He dyes his hair because he says he would "look freaky as a blonde." **This is ironic as the actor who portrays Lowell, Bradley James is actually blonde. *Lowell's death is unique as it is (to date) the only justifiable murder committed by Blaine, who acted in self-defense, rather than out of any sense of malice. References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Zombies Category:Deceased Characters